1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to barrier devices to facilitate accumulation of proppant and a fluid flow therethrough.
2. Background
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). Hydrocarbons are trapped in various traps or zones in the subsurface formations at different depths. Such zones are referred to as reservoirs or hydrocarbon-bearing formations or production zones. In production zones, it is often desired to perform completion operations such as fracing, frac packing, or gravel packing operations to stabilize the wellbore and facilitate production within the production zones. When there is a great distance between zones such completion operations often require a large amount of proppant, such as sand, gravel or other materials. In a multi-zone well bore, it is often desired to minimize the amount of proppant required for completion operations.
The disclosure herein provides a barrier device to minimize the amount of proppant required for completion operations by facilitating accumulation of proppant and a fluid flow therethrough.